Cache/Well this looks suspicious
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3886.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 10, 2016 08:29:16 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Well this looks suspicious Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Well this looks suspicious « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Well this looks suspicious (Read 345 times) Sarpedon Newbie Offline 12 Well this looks suspicious « on: March 03, 2016, 06:34:00 AM » http://imgur.com/a/RHmM9 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62962 Robosax Hero Member Offline 516 Re: Well this looks suspicious « Reply #1 on: March 03, 2016, 06:37:11 AM » Quote from: Sarpedon on March 03, 2016, 06:34:00 AM http://imgur.com/a/RHmM9 Trump's or someones resource multi farms. Seems like its Bloc 3.8 again. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Well this looks suspicious « Reply #2 on: March 03, 2016, 03:35:25 PM » You're telling me, TDC have been raiding SPQR nations all day, everyday. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Well this looks suspicious « Reply #3 on: March 03, 2016, 07:28:36 PM » I noticed this too Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Lon Dyo Guest Re: Well this looks suspicious « Reply #4 on: March 04, 2016, 04:57:48 AM » Lol Logged Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 479 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: Well this looks suspicious « Reply #5 on: March 04, 2016, 06:40:13 AM » Something tells me it's Vader, or Trump. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Well this looks suspicious « Reply #6 on: March 07, 2016, 05:39:05 PM » Quote from: Jack Noir on March 04, 2016, 06:40:13 AM Something tells me it's Vader, or Trump. Oh god. Not Vader. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 262 Re: Well this looks suspicious « Reply #7 on: March 07, 2016, 07:49:23 PM » Quote from: Pertti II on March 07, 2016, 05:39:05 PM Oh god. Not Vader. Oh god. Please let it be Vader and not Trump. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 SaffronMerchant Newbie Offline 4 Re: Well this looks suspicious « Reply #8 on: March 07, 2016, 11:43:35 PM » All Dota themed also. Obviously not multis. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=60365 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Well this looks suspicious SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2